Over the hills and far away
by PadBlack
Summary: Sie hatten nie daran gedacht, dass so etwas jemals geschehen würde. Sie wussten, dass es falsch und verboten war. Wenn man sie erwischte, würde man sie für ihr Tun furchtbar bestrafen. Nicht expliziter Durincest - Fili/Kili - BOFA-AU - geschrieben vor Smaugs Einöde/DOS - keine Spoiler


**A/N: **Das gleichnamige Lied (in diesem Fall von Nightwish) hat mich zu dieser Story inspiriert. Ich wollte nie Durincest schreiben, aber nun ist es doch passiert. Ich habe die Geschichte geschrieben, bevor ich Smaugs Einöde gesehen habe, daher gibt es hier auch keine Spoiler für diejenigen, die den Film noch nicht kennen. - BOFA-AU (alle Durins überleben)

**Beta:** Wie immer vielen, lieben Dank an Bella für Kommentare, Kommata und Korrektur: ohne dich bin ich aufgeschmissen :-) Alle verbliebenen Fehler gehen auf mein Konto.

**Disclaimer:** Ich benutze Tolkiens Welt und seine Figuren für meine Fantasie und gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet wieder zurück.

* * *

**Over the hills and far away**

Das erste Mal geschah es in Bruchtal.

Sie tranken zu viel vom süßen Elbenwein, der ihnen zu Kopf stieg.

In dem riesigen Bett, das man ihnen gab, schmiegte sich Kíli an seinen älteren Bruder. Erinnerungen an die Trolle und den kurz zuvor überstandenen Ork-Angriff kamen wieder hoch.

Der Jüngere lag zitternd in Fílis Armen. Der Blonde streichelte und küsste seinen Bruder und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Irgendwann wurden die Küsse intensiver, fordernder, leidenschaftlich...

Am nächsten Morgen waren beide schockiert darüber, was sie getan hatten. Die Brüder konnten sich nicht in die Augen blicken. Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg. Als sie die Elben verließen, hielten sie voneinander so viel Abstand wie nur möglich.

Dann gerieten sie mitten in die Schlacht der Steinriesen.

Da war er: der Moment, in dem sie glaubten, einander für immer verloren zu haben.

„KÍLI, nimm meine Hand!" schrie Fíli, aber da tat sich schon der Abgrund zwischen ihnen auf.

Hinterher in der Höhle, nach dem überstandenen Schrecken, klammerten sie sich verzweifelt aneinander. Fíli wischte sanft die Tränen fort, die Kíli über die Wangen liefen. Sie ließen einander nicht los – nicht, bis sich der Boden unter ihnen plötzlich öffnete und sie alle in die Tiefe stürzten.

Beorns Haus und Ländereien boten für eine kurze Weile eine sichere Zuflucht.

Die Brüder waren nun wieder unzertrennlich. Der erneute Schrecken über die Gefangenschaft bei den Goblins und die Begegnung mit Azog saß noch tief in ihren Knochen.

Nun konnten sie ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Die beiden streiften durch die Gegend, schwammen im nahen See und genossen den Tag und einfach die Gegenwart des anderen.

Sie waren allein, als sie sich nach dem Schwimmen von der Sonne trocknen ließen. Fílis Hand strich die dunklen, langen Haare seines Bruders zur Seite, entblößte dessen Hals. Der Blonde konnte nicht widerstehen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über Kílis von der Sonne warme Haut. Der Dunkelhaarige erschauerte wohlig.

Diesmal war es leichter. Fíli sagte sich, dass sie durch die körperliche Nähe die Angst einander zu verlieren kompensierten. Er versicherte später seinem Bruder, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen sei. Kíli antwortete nicht, stattdessen zog er den Blonden nur noch näher zu sich heran.

Dann kamen die Schrecken des Düsterwaldes: die Spinnen mit ihrem Gift, die Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern der Elben.

Letztendlich erreichten sie, nach kräftezehrenden Strapazen, die Sicherheit Seestadts.

In ihrer gemeinsamen Kammer presste Fíli seinen Bruder hart gegen die Tür, kaum dass sie diese hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Die Küsse waren roh und wild. Mit Mühe unterdrückten sie ihr lautes Stöhnen.

Am Abend vor der großen Schlacht schlichen sich die Brüder von den anderen ihrer Gemeinschaft fort. Niemand schenkte ihnen jedoch große Beachtung.

Die Familien blieben zusammen. Keiner wusste, ob sie den nächsten Tag überleben würden.

Balin und Dwalin saßen eng beieinander, ebenso Óin und Glóin, die 'ris. Bombur und Bofur hatten Bifur in ihre Mitte genommen. Thorin, den das Gold-Fieber gepackt hatte, wanderte rastlos durch die große Halle, wo sich die Schätze bis unter die Decke türmten.

Kíli und Fíli fanden einen ruhigen Platz in einem der alten Wachräume.

Sie ließen sich Zeit. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, egal was morgen geschehen mochte, versicherte Fíli seinem Bruder. Kíli küsste ihn nur sanft, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Die Schlacht der fünf Heere - es war ein grauenhaftes Gemetzel.

Ströme von Blut durchtränkten das Schlachtfeld.

Kriegsgeschrei vermischte sich mit dem Stöhnen der Verwundeten.

Der Puls hämmerte in den Ohren.

Die Schlacht dauerte Stunden.

Sie waren beide blutüberströmt, bespritzt mit schwarzem Ork-Blut.

Sie kämpften Seite an Seite, Rücken an Rücken, dann sahen sie, wie Thorin fiel.

Die Brüder kamen ihrem Onkel zu Hilfe, schützten seinen Körper mit den ihren.

Schwerter und Pfeile - es waren zu viele.

Tage später erwachte Fíli endlich. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf seinen Bruder. Kíli saß blass und mit eingesunkenen Wangen an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand.

Zu Thorins Krönung waren die meisten ihrer Verletzungen verheilt. Kíli humpelte nur noch leicht und Fíli trug den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge.

Aber die Hauptsache war: sie hatten überlebt.

Ihre Räume in den königlichen Apartments lagen direkt nebeneinander, verbunden durch eine Zwischentür, die nie verschlossen war.

Wenn Fíli nachts zu Kíli ins Bett schlich, sagte er sich, dass er es nur tat, um seinen Bruder vor dessen wiederkehrenden Alpträumen zu bewahren.

Nachdem Thorin nun endlich als rechtmäßiger König unter dem Berg regierte, verlangte er von Fíli, dass dieser seiner Rolle als Thronerbe gerecht wurde.

Der Blonde musste unzählige Lektionen in Diplomatie, Politik, Kriegsführung lernen, an endlosen Diskussionen, Gerichtsverhandlungen teilnehmen, die allesamt an seinen Nerven zerrten.

Nachts war es dann an Kíli, seinem großen Bruder die Sorgen und die Last der Verantwortung zu erleichtern. Fíli überließ sich nur zu gern der Führung des Dunkelhaarigen, seinen geschickten Händen, seinen zärtlichen Lippen.

.~*~.

Es war eine besonders zähe Verhandlung gewesen. Über Stunden wurde diskutiert und gestritten.

Als Thorin ihn endlich entließ, stürmte Fíli förmlich hinaus.

Kíli kam ihm bereits entgegen. Der Blonde griff nach der Hand seines Bruders und zog ihn mit sich fort in den nächstgelegenen Raum. Es war Thorins kleinerer Empfangssalon – egal, er würde ihn heute sicher nicht mehr benutzen. Der König hatte sich wahrscheinlich längst in seine Privatgemächer zurückgezogen.

Die Prinzen küssten sich stürmisch. Fíli hatte Kíli hochgehoben und ihn auf dem Tisch gesetzt, die Beine des Jüngeren umschlangen das Becken seines Bruders.

Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür.

Thorin, dicht gefolgt von König Dáin, blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Dáin gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

Es bestand kein Zweifel an der Situation, in der sie die Prinzen überrascht hatten.

Die Brüder fuhren auseinander. Fíli fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Onkel, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe Kíli bedrängt und verführt."

Kíli protestierte vehement, aber Thorin, der sich schnell wieder gefasst hatte, ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Der dunkelhaarige Prinz wurde von herbeigerufenen Wachen in seine Gemächer geführt und dort eingeschlossen.

Kíli hämmerte lange gegen die Tür, rief nach seinem Bruder und seinem Onkel, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Irgendwann sank er verzweifelt auf sein Bett.

Später brachte man ihm Essen und Trinken, ansonsten erschien niemand, um mit ihm zu reden.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Fíli geschehen sein mochte, und das machte ihm am meisten Angst.

Am nächsten Tag kam Thorin zu Kíli.

Der junge Prinz sprang auf, als sein Onkel eintrat.

Er hatte sich immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was er ihm sagen konnte, wie er ihm alles erklären konnte.

„Wo ist Fíli?" war aber alles, was er in diesem Moment hervorstieß.

Thorin nahm mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf einem der Stühle Platz, die im Raum standen, und gab Kíli zu verstehen, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Dieser zögerte erst, dann folgte er schließlich der Aufforderung.

Minutenlang schwiegen die beiden, dann räusperte sich Thorin. Er konnte seinem Neffen nicht in die Augen blicken und seine Stimme klang rau und voller Trauer.

„Dein Bruder befindet sich zur Zeit im Kerker."

„WAS?" Kíli sprang wieder auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Bitte Kíli." Nun sah Thorin ihn doch direkt an.

„Es ist... wenn Dáin nicht da gewesen wäre... wir hätten", der König stockte, dann riss er sich sichtlich zusammen.

„Du weißt, das was ihr getan habt, ist ein schweres Verbrechen."

Kíli schluckte hart, dann nickte er. „Aber Fíli..." Thorin hob die Hand, als sein Neffe versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Fíli hat alle Schuld auf sich genommen. Er will die alleinige Verantwortung dafür tragen. Dein Bruder sagt, er hat dich verführt, deine Jugend und Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt, um seine abartige Lust zu stillen."

„NEIN!" schrie Kíli. „DAS STIMMT DOCH GAR NICHT!" Dem Dunkelhaarigen liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Bitte Junge, hör mich doch an", flehte Thorin und auch seine Augen waren feucht.

„Ich habe euch immer wie meine Söhne geliebt und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in euch gefahren ist. Auf Inzest steht die Todesstrafe. Es wäre meine Pflicht, euch beide Hinrichten zu lassen."

Kílis Gesicht verlor jede Farbe. Der König flüsterte verzweifelt: „Bitte Kíli, ich ertrage es nicht, euch beide zu verlieren. Verlange das nicht von mir."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann fuhr Thorin mit leiser aber fester Stimme fort: „Ich habe mit Dáin eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Er hat sich bereit erklärt, den Vorfall für sich zu behalten. Allerdings will er ihn euch auch nicht ungestraft durchgehen lassen. Dir ist bekannt, dass König Dáin hier ist, um unsere Allianz zu stärken. Es war beschlossen, dass Fíli eine von Dáins Töchtern heiratet. Dies kann nun nicht mehr geschehen. Fíli wird des Hochverrats angeklagt. Es wird heißen, er habe geplant, mich vom Thron zu stoßen. Obwohl hierauf ebenfalls die Todesstrafe steht, haben wir das Urteil auf 10 Jahre Zwangsarbeit geändert, da er kein Gemeiner ist und er sich durch die Rückeroberung des Erebor verdient gemacht hat."

Der Prinz schwieg. Er war so schockiert über das eben Gehörte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Was dich angeht, wirst du an Fílis Stelle Dáins Tochter heiraten und für Erben sorgen."

Von Kíli kam ein erstickter Schrei. „WA-"

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich unter ihm der Boden öffnen und ihn verschlingen.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen fragte der Dunkelhaarige leise: „Und was geschieht, wenn ich mich weigern sollte zu heiraten?"

Thorins Blick wurde hart. „Dann werdet ihr beide getrennt voneinander zu lebenslanger Zwangsarbeit verurteilt."

Kíli seufzte und schwieg dann lange Zeit.

„Zehn Jahre", murmelte er schließlich.

„Ja", war Thorins leise Antwort.

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass mein Bruder noch am Leben ist?"

„Euch wird es gestattet sein, einander einen Brief im Jahr zu schreiben."

„Zwei!"

„Also schön, zwei."

„Und was ist nach den 10 Jahren?"

„Dann ist Fíli frei."

„Sofern er solange überlebt", flüsterte Kíli mehr zu sich selbst. Er fragte weiter: „Und was dann? Darf er dann nach Hause zurück kehren?"

„Nein." Thorin stockte. „Fíli ist für immer vom Erebor verbannt."

Kíli schluckte.

„Und... und was ist mit mir?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wenn die zehn Jahre vorbei sind, bin ich dann auch frei?"

Thorin sah ihn verwirrt an, doch sein Neffe erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln.

„Kann ich ebenfalls gehen, wenn Fíli frei ist?"

Der König zögerte, dann nickte er langsam. „Sofern du deine Pflicht erfüllt hast, indem du heiratest und Erben zeugst, magst du nach zehn Jahren den Hof verlassen."

„Gut. Darf ich mich wenigstens von meinem Bruder verabschieden?"

.~*~.

Man hatte den Brüdern eine Stunde zugestanden, bevor man Fíli fortbringen würde.

Sie standen eng umschlungen da, voller Verzweiflung und Angst vor der Zukunft.

„Bitte vergiss mich", flehte der blonde Prinz. „Leb' dein Leben und werde glücklich." Der Jüngere schnaubte nur ungläubig. „Bitte nadadith, es war so falsch was wir getan haben und es ist meine Schuld, dass so etwas... Widernatürliches zwischen uns geschehen ist."

Kíli wurde wütend: „Stell mich nicht wie ein dummes Kind hin, das nicht weiß, was es tut, nadad. Wir wussten _beide_, was wir getan haben und du hast mich zu nichts genötigt oder gar gezwungen. NIEMALS!"  
Der Dunkelhaarige redete sich in Rage.  
„Die Gefühle, die wir füreinander empfinden, so unnatürlich sie für andere auch sein mögen, sind real und niemand hat das Recht uns zu sagen, dass sie falsch sind. Und wage es ja nicht, einfach aufzugeben und zu sterben. Hast du mich verstanden? Wir werden beide irgendwie diese zehn Jahre überstehen und dann kehren wir allem den Rücken, gehen fort und fangen von vorne an - irgendwo, wo niemand weiß, dass wir Brüder sind."

Fíli sagte nichts.

„Bitte," flüsterte Kíli verzweifelt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Zeit überstehen soll. Ich habe solche Angst Fíli, um dich und vor der Zukunft, mehr noch, als damals vor der großen Schlacht. Versprich mir, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

Der Blonde biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte er.

.~*~.

Man brachte Fíli weit fort in einen Steinbruch der Menschen. Verurteilte Verbrecher hatten kein Recht auf die Ehre in den Edelstein-Minen zu arbeiten.

Die Menschen wussten die Kenntnisse der Zwerge um die Bearbeitung von Stein und Fels zu schätzen, daher hatten sie auch keinerlei Probleme damit, deren Sträflinge für sich arbeiten zu lassen.

Das Erste, was man mit den Verurteilten machte, wenn sie dort ankamen, war ihnen die Haare abzuschneiden und den Bart abzurasieren, als sichtbares Zeichen ihrer Schande. Außerdem war es so einfacher sie sauber zu halten.

Die Arbeiter schufteten tagein, tagaus unzählige Stunden. Die Menschen waren keine grausamen Herren. Es war schließlich wenig produktiv, wenn die Arbeiter starben wie die Fliegen. Jeder der Gefangenen hatte seinen eigenen kleinen Verschlag. Sie bekamen ausreichend Nahrung und um Kranke und Verletzte wurde sich anständig gekümmert. Allerdings griffen die Aufseher bei Ungehorsam, Diebstahl und Streitereien unter den Gefangenen mit harten Strafen durch.

Fíli ging seinen Mitgefangenen möglichst aus dem Weg und auch diese hielten meist Abstand von ihm.

Er war dankbar dafür.

Der verbannte Prinz war für sie ein Hochverräter, der machtgierige Neffe, der seinen Onkel vom Thron hatte stoßen wollte. Der Blonde betete, dass sie nie den wahren Grund für seine Verurteilung herausfanden.

Der einzige Lichtblick in der Endlosigkeit seiner Tage, waren Kílis Briefe. Er hütete sie, wie einen Schatz.

Der Dunkelhaarige schrieb ihm, dass er Dalina, Dáins jüngste Tochter, geheiratet hatte und sie bereits schwanger war. Thorin schien mit ihm zufrieden.

Schon im nächsten Brief berichtete der jüngere Bruder von der Geburt seiner Tochter Thila.

Sechs Jahre später wurden seine Söhne, die Zwillinge Gilri und Tharlyn geboren.

Kíli beendete seine Briefe immer damit, dass er die Tage zählte, bis er ihn, seinen Bruder, wiedersehen würde, und dass Fíli durchhalten müsse.

Fílis Antworten fielen stets sehr kurz aus. In seinem Leben gab es kaum Abwechslung die erwähnenswert gewesen wäre.

.~*~.

Fíli hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, aber inzwischen waren zehn Jahre vergangen.

Eines Morgens wurde er aufgefordert, seine wenigen Sachen zusammen zu packen und zu gehen.

Er war frei.

Sein Bündel an sich gepresst, trat er zögernd aus dem Tor des Steinbruchs, durch das er vor so langer Zeit herein gebracht worden war.

Der Blonde war unsicher und nervös. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn von nun an erwartete, wie sein Leben weitergehen würde. Die Gefangenschaft hatte durch das tägliche Einerlei eine gewisse Sicherheit mit sich gebracht.

Auch wenn sein Bruder ihm wieder und wieder versichert hatte, auf ihn zu warten, wagte Fíli nicht zu hoffen, dass dieser tatsächlich hier sein würde. Woher sollte er auch den Tag wissen, an dem er frei käme?

Aber Kíli war da.

Er saß auf einem stämmigen Pony und als sein Blick auf den Bruder fiel, ließ er sich sofort aus dem Sattel gleiten und rannte auf Fíli zu.

Als er vor dem Älteren stand, stoppte er allerdings, zögerte, als wüsste er nicht, ob er den Anderen berühren oder umarmen durfte.

Fíli sah so anders aus. Er war dünn geworden. Seine Haare, einst eine wilde goldene Mähne, waren kurz und man sah bereits einige graue Strähnen darin. Der fehlende Bart machte das ungewohnte Bild komplett.

Fíli senkte den Blick unter Kílis Musterung. Er wollte sich abwenden, weil er die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Bruders nicht ertrug.

Auch Kíli hatte sich verändert. Er trug nun mehrere geflochtene Strähnen in den langen dunklen Haaren. Der Bart war immer noch kurz aber dichter als früher. Aus seinen ehemals so lebhaften, braunen Augen war jegliche jugendliche Sorglosigkeit verschwunden und um seinen Mund lag nun ein harter Zug.

Fíli schluckte. Er hatte es immer gewusst: er hatte Kílis Leben zerstört. Er hätte ihm nie versprechen dürfen, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Sein kleiner Bruder lebte inzwischen sein eigenes Leben mit Frau und Kindern. Warum sollte er sich jetzt um seinen erbärmlichen, verbannten Bruder kümmern?

Diese düsteren Gedanken gingen Fíli im Kopf herum, als ihn plötzlich zwei starke Arme packten. Aus Kílis Kehle kam ein gequälter Laut, als er den Älteren an die Brust presste.

Der Blonde stand zuerst wie vom Donner gerührt da, dann, ganz langsam, erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich zögernd voneinander. Fíli wich Kílis Blick aus. Er schämte sich für seine heruntergekommene Erscheinung.

„Fíli? Bitte nadad, sieh mich an." Mit einer Hand hob der Dunkelhaarige sanft das Kinn seines Bruders an. Als der Blonde endlich aufsah, stahl sich das erste Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren.

.~*~.

Kíli hatte drei Ponys mitgebracht: ein Pack- und zwei Reittiere.

Sie ritten schweigend, bis sie einen kleinen Bachlauf erreichten. Dort saß Kíli ab. Er holte aus einer der Taschen, die auf dem Packtier befestigt waren, einige Kleidungsstücke hervor, die er Fíli reichte.

Sie schlugen ihr Lager im Schutz eines kleinen Wäldchens auf. Die Brüder sprachen kaum. Es war eigenartig, nach all den Jahren hätten sie sich so viel zu erzählen gehabt und doch fanden sie einfach keine Worte.

Fíli hatte das Gefühl zu träumen.

Hier saß er nun, sauber und mit Kleidung, die nicht dreckig und unzählige Male geflickt worden war, mit einem vollen Magen, vor einem flackernden Feuer in Gesellschaft seines Bruders.

Er hatte Angst aufzuwachen.

Später lagen sie neben dem Feuer auf ihren Schlafmatten. Beide blickten in die Flammen. Die Dunkelheit war hereingebrochen. Das machte es einfacher, endlich miteinander zu reden.

Fíli räusperte sich: „Nadadith?"

Kíli drehte den Kopf, blickte seinen Bruder an und lächelte. „Ja, sannadad?"

Der Blonde schnaubte bei dem Kosenamen. Er murmelte: „Ich bin alles andere als perfekt."

Der Dunkelhaarige streckte eine Hand aus und strich Fíli vorsichtig über die kurzen Haare.

„Für mich wirst du immer perfekt sein."

Fíli stöhnte gequält auf. „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht? Du bist einfach hierher gekommen, mit einem voll bepackten Pony, um mich abzuholen und weißt nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll?"

„Genau."

Schweigen – schließlich fragte Fíli: „Was ist mit deiner Familie? Deiner Frau? Deinen Kindern?" Der Blonde blickte seinem Bruder ernst in die Augen. Selbst im Feuerschein sah er den Schmerz darin aufblitzen. Kíli atmete tief durch.

„Ich werde sie niemals wiedersehen."

„Wegen mir", flüsterte Fíli.

Kíli antwortete nicht.

„Hör zu, du musst das nicht tun", fuhr der Blonde aufgebracht fort. „Ich danke dir, dass du her gekommen bist, aber ich werde nicht dein Leben und das deiner Familie zerstören. Ich weiß, dass ich niemals zum Erebor zurück kehren kann, darum werde ich weit fort gehen – irgendwohin."

„NEIN", brauste der Jüngere auf. „Wir bleiben zusammen, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe, wie DU es mir versprochen hast. DU bist meine Familie. Halt den Mund!" stoppte Kíli seinen Bruder, als dieser widersprechen wollte.

„Ja, ich liebe meine Kinder und ich werde sie immer vermissen, aber sie haben eine Mutter, die sich liebevoll um sie kümmert. Dalina ist eine gute Frau. Nein, ich liebe sie nicht, aber sie war mir eine gute Freundin", warf der Dunkelhaarige bei Fílis fragendem Blick ein. „Ich habe ihr noch vor unserer Hochzeit gesagt, dass ich sie nach zehn Jahren verlassen und fortgehen werde. Sie hat es akzeptiert, ebenso wie Thorin", fügte er leise hinzu. Nun wurde seine Stimme flehend. „Ich will einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein und es ist mir gleich, wo wir leben. Wir können zurück in die Ered Luin gehen, oder Lord Elrond um Asyl bitten. In einer der Menschenstädte in Rohan oder Gondor könnten wir sicherlich Arbeit als Schmiede finden und dort ein gutes Leben führen. Du weißt, wie sehr die Menschen unsere Handwerkskunst schätzen. Ich würde auch mit dir in einer Höhle in den Bergen leben. Bitte Fíli, ich war zehn Jahre heimatlos. Ich will nur da sein, wo du bist, dort ist mein Zuhause."

Fíli betrachtete eine Weile das Gesicht seines Bruders, der ihn nun wie ein verängstigtes Kind mit großen Augen ansah. Dann streckte der Blonde seine Hand aus und Kíli ergriff sie. Fíli lächelte.

„Lass uns schlafen, nadadith, und morgen entscheiden, wohin wir gehen."

Morgen begann ihr neues Leben.

Hand in Hand schliefen sie ein.

**Ende**

nadad - Bruder

nadadith - jüngerer Bruder

sannadad - perfekter Bruder

Kommentare und/oder Kritik wäre schön :)


End file.
